Run away dreams
by DarkPassion16
Summary: Ryou gets to go on a trip to Japan for the summer! Well he's there he meets the people that may give him a reason not to go home! Suddenly ryou realizes that returning hime could mean the end of his life, can he start over in Japan?
1. Japan!

DarkPassion16: well, no one seems to like my other story, so i decided i'd use my other idea!

Yami Seth: oh joy --rolls eyes--- another one of your sick stories.

DarkPassion16: MY STORYS ARE FINR..MY FRIENDS SAY THEY ARE GOOD, BUT OBVIOUSLY NOT WHAT THE PEOPLE WANT!!! oh and i have more great news...Bakura will be joining this time to help with my sick twisted story!

Bakura: yay...now what am i doing exactly?

DarkPassion16: NOTHING! you just sit there and look good, and alow me to torture me when i want and visa-versa k?

Bakura ...sure...------wispering to seth------ is she ok?

Seth: nope. Anyway, we do not own yu-gi-oh...i could thing ok some things i would do if we did-----day dreams about taking over the world-------

DarkPassion16:OK! so heres the story, and if you like it you MUST!! tell me so i can continue, or i won't and also read my other story-challenged my fate?. Thank you...love all! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'eeeekkkkk I can't believe i'm going to Japan'_ ryou thought as he rushed around his room grabbing his things.

Ryou was a high school student in America. He was in 10 th grade when he recieved word about the trip to Japan. Only select students could go and Ryou wanted to go more than anything. It was only for two weeks in the summer, but Ryou thought it was worth it. He had worked hard all school year, and he was selected to go and he was packing his bag and running to his dad's car.

"Finally your ready Ryou, remember the sooner your gone, the sooner MY vacation starts." Ryous father didn't like him very much since his family died some years ago. Ryou had to pay for most of the trip himself. He had always wanted to live in Japan, He was also tring to learn Japanese. But school was hard and it was mandatory that he learned spanish. He could speak it no problem, probally because he used to live in the 'getto' and all the kids in that school mostly spoke spanish. Still, he really didn't wanna apply himself to spanish. It was his fourth year taking the language and he was only on the second level! Also, tring to master 3 languages was hard. English, Spanish, and Japanease. Yet, it was his dream so he worked to make time to learn the language.

Anywho, Ryou was now sitting at the airport...alons. He was looking foward to the plane ride. well, kinda. He brought his laptop and like a bazillion batteries. He would probally just go to his favorite site and read a few stories, mabey watch some movies and of course, sleep.

'this is gonna be soo cool!' ryou thought happily he borded his plane to Japan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway across the world in Domino City

"NO WAY!!" malik screamed at his sister.

"HELL YEA! YOU WANNA GO LIGHTING PEOPLES APPARTMENTS ON FIRE WITH THOSE INSANE EOPLE AND NOT EXPECT ME TO MAKE YOU SUFFER IN ANYWAY! look, all you have to do is meet him at the airport. He sounds like a nice kid, your age i think. Just introduce him to your friends and show him around town, if he's really that bad, call me and i'll come get him, but you-and i repeat- YOU CAN NOT KILL HIM OR INFLICT PAIN IN ANY WAY TO HIM!!!!!! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU, MARIK AND BAKURA!!! GOT IT?"isis yelled at her brother.

"yea, yea fine...gese if i knew you would be this angry i wouldn't have let them lite your stuff on fire, ra!" he walked out of his sisters messed up appartment. He marik and bakura ha had some fun well isis was away one day. The night ended with a drunk Bakura setting the whole place a blaze! 'now she was making me babysit this kid I doesn't know!" he though angerly as he walked home to tell the others of his news, plus the fact, they (malik, bakura and marik) hated yugi and the band of fuck sluts."hehe, thats all they are, i like that word, fuckslut, hehe'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkpassion16: well i now it's short, but i need to know if i should continue.Plus i'm fuckin wiped, i was out drinking and then seth------- knocked out by seth and bakura

Seth: nothing they need to know!

Bakura: hehe, i've always wanted to do that...oh no, she's gonna be pissed, and you know what she does when she's pissed!

Seth: aaaaahhh!!!!! get the cups!!!!

Bakura: eh?...well...ok anyway review so she can continue, actually, she had it all writen, so if you review, it will be posted quickly, and the next chapter is good! sshhh!!! i read it. ha thats how she apends her school days, writhing fanfiction stories! HA! i love this girl!

Seth: ME TOO!!! LETS PARTY!!! AND REMEMBER REVIEW!!!! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!


	2. Arriving

DarkPassion16: yay! i got 1 review, and another was sent to my email adress, but ok thats 2! I have writen this cahpter and compleated it in school, again.

Seth: where did bakura go? he ran away after we knocked you out and now i lost him!!!

DarkPassion16: NOOO!! you lost him! how can you lose him! oooohh we are soooooo dead, ok well i'll continur this fic, then we MUST FIND HIM!!

Seth: we do not own yu-gi-oh, or anything in this fic, but the idea!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Arriving

He had arrived at the Domino airport after what felt like forever.(a/n how big is domino really? it's like huge...sorry)

'Finally' thought ryou. He was supposed to meet some dude here that would show him around Domino city and something like show him where he will be living. He walked to a secluted area and waited...and waited...and...waited.

(1 hour later)

"Ryou, Ryou Bakura?" a very soft voice said. Ryou quickly stood to greet the man. He had sandy blond hair, and nice violet eyes. He was talke than ryou, but looked friendly. "y-yea, thats me." Ryou said blushing.

"Oh good. I'm Malik Ishitar, how was your flight?" he asked grinning at Ryou.

Ryou could tell it looked like this guy wanted to burst and scream something like 'fire' or 'godzilla'.

"Long, but good thanks." he said tring to be his normal cheerie self. Well, actually he isn't always cheerie. He mostly fakes it.

"well, come on, I want you to meet my best friend and my boyfriend...and some not so important people my sister made me bring." he replied sounding angry towards the end.

"Oh, and don't worry, we all speak English, actually most of the city does, i don't know why, it's just easyer." he took Ryou's hand and lead him to a group of people outside.

--------------------(Ryou's POV)--------------------

From the people I could see, there was a older man who kinda looked like Malik, two guys with the wierdest hair that reminded me of a starfish, a blond fighting a guy with the coolest blue eyes, a girl who was now being chocked by a guy who kinda...'looks like me' Ryou thought supprised.

"Ok everyone, this is Ryou and no none of you sick bastards can have him, he's mine" he stated holding me closer to him.

"Hey smartass, how do you even know he's gay?" asked my look-a-like.

"hum...i guess your right" he flipped off the guy and turned to me.

"Are you gay?" he asked like he was asking 'when's your birthday' or 'how old are you'.

I turned red, closed y eyes and nooded and then said "y-yes...i'm Bi actually, but i mostly like guys." I knew i was blushing so badly. The my look-a-like wraps his arm around my waist and goes " I'm Bakura, the sexiest god alive, and i think you and me should..." but he didn't get to finish what he was saying because Malik hits him and takes me back into his hold.

"Bakura's my best friend, but he can be a ass sometimes, this is my boyfriend Marik, who's gayer than god, (and sorry don't mean to offend anyone), and these two pussy's are Yugi and Yami." he smirked knowing how Yami hated being called names.

"Hey! i'll kick your god damn ass!" Yami screamed.

"uh, no you won't, just go fuck Yugi, thats all your good for". he side steps as Yami lunges at him and misses.

"ha" was all malik said comming back over to me.

"Ok, the mutt is Joey and the gut with a stick up his ass is Seto." At this he released me and walked into marik's arms.

"hi" was all i could say. I felt so ...wierd, being the center of attention. Just then a squirrle went by.

I WON'T LET YOU TAKE OVER THE WORLD, THATS MY JOB!!" i shouted at the squirrle, chasing it. Everyone stared at me, I shruged and said

"Squirrles are plotting worls domination, don't trust them." Malik starts laughing.

"OH MY GOD! I KnOW THEY ARE! NO ONE BELIEVED ME! all they did was give me shinny pills that Marik took!"I start giggling.

"You know what, were going, i don't know why we even came!" Yami stated walking away with the others.

"YOU KNEW THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME WAS TO SEE IF RYOU WAS HOT OR NOT YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARDS!!" Bakura shouts at the.Yami just glared and they all left, well exept me malik, marik and Bakura.I then walk over to my look-a-like Bakura and stare at him. I squint looking all over his body. He squirmes a little, i think i'm making him unconfterble. 'good' i thought.

"What do you want?" he finally asks.

"dunno, you just look like me in some ways, thats all, i was just looking." i giggle for a second as a dirty thought came to mind, but it quickly passed.I walk back to Malik, ok now i want to leave this wierd place.

"Uh, Malik, where am i staying?" i ask curiously.

"uh, dunno, WHO WANTS TO LET THIS POOR KID STAY WITH THEM IN A NICE WARM HOME!" he shouts to the people in the airport. My eyes go wide.

"no, just kidding" -he just wanted a reaction outta me! " you'll be staying with me, Marik and 'kura." he winks at me and i nod.

"ok"---- finally we are leaving!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in the car-normal pov)

"MARIK! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!'' Bakura shouted .

"No, but i think i'm doing well." he smirks and turned around to look at Bakura.

"MARIK!!!" Malik yells pointing out the fact he was drifting into the on-comming traffic.

"yea yea" he said like it was nothing, going back to the right side of the road. Ryou was in the backseat corner with his eyes closed.

"MARIK, PULL THE FUCK OVER!" Bakura shouted.

"NO!" was mariks response

"FINE THEN I'M GOING UP THERE!" he hopped the seat and forced Marik out of the drivers seat (well they are on the highway mind you) and into Maliks lap in the passengers seat. All the while Ryou thought he was going to die.

'They say your life flashed before you eyes, erm...I don't see much' he thought as they pulled down a street and into a driveway. Whe the car stopped, Ryou couldn't move. Bakura was the better driver, but Bakura and Marik fighting over the wheel _well _driving was the problem. Ryou stepped out of the car shaking, he kneeled down hugging the groung until Bakura opened his door, hiting Ryou in the head with the door, knocking Ryou out.

"SCORE 10 POINTS FOR BAKURA!!! YAY YOU GOT HIM!!!" Marik yelled happily.

"NO YOU IDIOTS, ISIS WILL KILL US AND CUT OFF OUR...EQUIPMANT IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HIM!" Malik shouted at the two mental guys.

"Fine, just let me get him in the house and i'll take care of him, it was my fault after all" Bakura said picking Ryou up bridal style and heading into the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DarkPassion16: WEEEEEEE! I DID IT!! YAY, AND I GOT GREAT NEWS, TODAY IN SCHOOL, I WROTH THE THIRD CHAPTER!!!!! WE ARE SOOO GOOD TO GO!!!!

seth: oh joy. any way you got to help me find-----

Bakura: i'm back!

Darkpassion16 and Seth: O.O WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!!!

Bakura: er...shopping? .

Darkpassion 16: do i want to know? anyway...review please and thatks to those that were not lazy and did review!!!!!!! you really were the reason i woke up this morning! that and my alarm clock! remember don't trust the squirrles!!!

Seth: oohh and the next chapter is better than this one!!! it's the start of the "plot"...


	3. Night out

DarkPassion16: Ha i'm bbaacckk!!!! i decided to update my story's today, because i might not be doing it for a while. not like months while, i mean like a week or two, due to midterms and stuff..but i will try!!!

Seth: hey! we wana have a party!

Bakura! YES WE DO!!

DarkPassion16: ook, who do you wanna invite?

Seth: well of course we wanna invite darkniteangle and crazysycochick for actually reviewing, i was also thinking of inviting Garra. cuz he's so cool and he's the life of the party believe it or not.

Bakura: yay! i mean...ggrrr ...ok anyway can i invite fall out boy?

DarkPassion16: dun care...but no getting me drunk again then making my kill all those people, i'm still hiding from that government... I don't own yu-gi-oh, but if i did, i'd make a whole season of it dedicated to yaio!!!

**Attempted rape in this story sorry!!!!!!!----------------------------------------**

**chapter 3 Night out**

When Ryou woke up, he was laying across Bakura's body. Bakura was watching T.V and didn't even know he was awake. Ryou had a pounding headace and decided to go back to sleep. He squirmed tring to get confterbal, not reralizing what he had rubbed agianst.

"I sugest you stop moving around like that before there is a problem." he spoke softly tring to clam his body.

"sorry, just tring to get confterbal." he said sleeply and again squirmed and tried to curl into Bakura, only to be pushed on the floor. "ow, hey" was all ryou said, he was half asleep so it didn't regester that he was now on the floor. He looks up at baura who says "well, since you can't finish what you started, i need a shower." Ryou blushed and sat back down on the coutch. No one seemed to be around so he figured he watch a movie. He looked at all the movies, most were bloody and horror flicks. He decided he's watch the movie 'Kingdom if Heaven'.

When it got to the big battle seen, Bakura had just stepped out of his room. He walked up to the oblivious ryou...snuck around the coutch...and JUMPED ON HIM!!! he then started tickling him. Ryou freaked at first---(i just have to say i'm in art right now and everyone's reading over my sholder and it's getting annoing, even the teacher wants to read it!)---but then he couldn't help but give into the tickling feeling. He was flipped over onto his back so he could see his attacker. All bakura did was stick his toung out at him.

"Wheres Malik and Marik?" Ryou asked curiously.

"uh, sleeping I think" Just the a loud noise could be heard comming from upstairs.

"mabey not..." bakura quickly said. Ryou blushed and giggled finding this situation unconfterbly funny!

"Wanna go out for a little while? at least till the two _lovebirds _pass out, which believe me..might take awhile."

"Sure!" he said happily grabbing his shoes and putting them on...just the a loud moan could be heard. Neiter ryou or bakura could look at eachother.

"it's kinda cold so here, take me jacket, until we can retrieve your stuff." Bakura said handing Ryou his leather jacket. For some reason, Ryou's stuff was in Maliks room, which was inaccessable at this time.

"thanks" ryou mumbled, then they both headed out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been looking aroung the city looking and talking...well, it was mostly Ryou talking. Now they were standing outside a candy store. Bakura grinned remembering good times there(lol).

"hey, wanna cookie?" bakura asked.

"OK!" ryou said squeezing bakuras hand. Ryou loved cookies, big cookies!!

"ok, i'll be right back DON'T GO ANYWHERE!!!" he said sternly.

"mkay, i won't" ryou said. he didn't like being treated like a child. Bakura walked away and ryou just stood there. He had been waiting patiently and it was now dark out. Ryou looked to his left and something cought his eye.

'i know i should stay here, but it will only take a minnut' he walked toward the ally where he cought a glimps of the puppy he saw earlyer. The poor thing looked hungry. Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out some crackers that he had in is pocket. The dog ate it and looked up at ryou with the biggest eyes, even bigger than ryou's(if thats possably).

"your welcome" Ryou said and he started to turn to leave. Just then, he was slammed back into the wall. A blind fold was shoved over his eyes and one in his mouth, so he couldn't see his attacker or scream for help.

"whats a beauty like you doin in a ally way?" He slammed ryou against the wall again before removing ryou's jacket and cutting his shirt in half. "mmmfffttoop" was all ryou could get out, due to the peice of clothing in his mouth.

"No whore! i do what i want, and whoever i want!" with that he smacked ryou, sending him to the ground. He straddled ryou's back and began to tie his hands togeather. ryou tried to get away, but was stopped with a knife being stabbed into his back. "I SAID STOP BITCH!" the man yelled. He stripped ryou and himself and ryou prepared himself for the pain, but kept on fighting the guy anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura was walking out the door with many bags of candy and cookies. He looked around for ryou, but couldn'r find him.

"fuck!" was the only thing he could say. He didn't know what happened to ryou, or where he would go! ryou didn't kow his way around and could easily be lost!!! Just then, he heard a dog barking in the ally way. 'RYOU' was all he thought as he sprinted to the ally way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STOP SQUIRMING IF YOU NOW WHATS GOOD FOR YA" ryou wanted to die at that point. He didn't wanna loose his virginity like this! he didn't wanna be raped! suddenly, ryou felt the hands were removed from his body. Ryou couldn't see anything, but he heard the guy scream, then everything went silent. Ryou crawled into a ball and cried. He was suddenly picked up, and he fought to get out of his captors arms.

"Ryou, stop it" he heard bakura say. The cloth was removed from his mouth and the one on his eyes was left, peobally cuz bakura didn't want ryou to see the dead guy in the ally.

"B-Bakura!" ryou said relieved that he was ok now. He blushed realizing his nudity and clung to bakura's shirt to hide from the world.

"yea, it's me" he said removing the bindings frm ryou's hands. He handed ryou his pants and jacket. He Picked ryou up bridal style and carried him back to his house, along with the bags of candy. The puppy was right behind ryou, so bakura gave in and told the puppy to follow him. The arrived at Bakura's house and bakura brought ryou into his room. He cleaned ryou's wound and bandaged it ud, neither ryou or bakura said anything.

"Sorry" was all ryou could say before he passed out

"Don't be..." he knew ryou was asleep at that point "... i don't know what i'd do if something happened to you." he wispered and kissed ryou's forehead and tucked him into the bed. Bakura walked into the kitchen and got the puppy some food, then brought it back to his room with him. He layed the dog on the end of his bed, then he stripped to his boxers. He crawled into bed and pulled ryou closer to him. he couldn't help but fall for the kid, he was so... diffrent. he pondered his thoughts about ryou until he too, fell into a deep, dark sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DarkPassion16:yay! chapter 3 is up and done!! sorry if it takes me a while to update, but stupid me was fighting someone and i ran into my refrigeratior and broke my thumb, so i'm slow now. I'm a dumbass.

Seth: YOU HIT THE REFRIGERATOR FIGHTING ME!!!! I WON!

DarkPassion16: no you didn't and if you don't shut up, no party!

Bakura: omg,omg how can you do _that_ to ryou!!! he's soooo pure!!! and your sooo...not!! we should make it up to him by inviting him to our party seth.

Seth: mkay. Update ppz so i can have my party, and if you review, your automatically invited to the party!!! Thanks again!!!


	4. Falling

Bakura: finally! where have you been????

DarkPassion16:uh,well you see i kept getting detention, so i couldn't update.sorry

Bakura:oohh...your evil..i know what you really did to those kids.

DarkPassion16: yea i know, funny right --winks--

Seth:ook...so anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, and i will try to not make the spelling mistakes as often.Short chapter, but please read.

Bakura: she does not own yu-gi-oh, thank ra!!

DarkPassion16" aw you know you wish i did(say sedusivly) cuz then we could all have soo much fun!!!

Bakura: .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cahpter 4: falling

(dream-Bakura's POV)

_Running._

_Where's Ryou. _

_I can't find him. _

_They took him. _

_Run faster. _

_He's hiding.No Ryou!!!_

_I heard him. Where did he go? _

_"Ryou, I'm sorry please come back!" i shout. _

_He giggles. I can't find him! _

_"Don't worry, if your lies can kill me, they can bring me back." _

_Everything goes dark.Lies. _

_A small light appears with ryou in it. _

_He chuckles evily. _

_"Selfish Bastard, you killed Ryou.You lied to him.now look where he is." ryou spoke quietly. _

_Suddenly I look to my left.Ryou's body is on the ground and covered in blood._

_"Ryou!" i run to him, but i can not touch._

_"He did this for you, aren't you proud? Thats what you wanted no? You were killing him slowly with your lies, didn't you want him dead?"_

_I fall to the ground. _

_Ryou kneels in front of me._

_"No! I love him! I need him!" I start crying._

_"You can save him Bakura, but first you must save yourself" he kisses my forehead and everything goes black._

_Falling._

_I'm falling._

_"Ryou!" i scream as loud as i can. _

_But there was nothing, nothing but the Dark._

_"RYOU------"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(normal pov)

"RYOU" Bakura sits up in his bed.

"What! huh? AAHH!!!!!!!!!" Ryou tries to get up but falls off the bed.

"Danmit, ryou i'm sorry. Are you ok?" Bakura peaks over he edge of the bed at a blushing Ryou.

"uh..yea, but why am i in your bed?" he tries to get up, but realizes he can't move bacause the stab on his back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH IT FUCKIN HURTS!!!" Ryou began to cry.

"Oh man, i'm so sorry ryou." He picks up ryou and places him on the bed.

"ssshhh..you go back to sleep now ryou, i got...some stuff to do." He covers ryou and kissed his forehead.Ryou blushes amd nods his head. Bakura walks into his bathroom to shower. He opens the window and turns on the shower. He opened a small box he kept under his sink and pulls out a joint. He goes to the window, lights the joint and starts puffing away.

'That dream was really fucked up. What did it mean, i'm falling for the kid? I have only known him for a day! I'll admit he's cute, but nothing more. i don't get feelings for people. and i deffinetly don't have feelings for him! I need to spend more time with him before i jump to anymore conclusions. ugh..i really need a beer.' he puts out the joint and hops in the shower.

meanwhile-----

Ryou lay in bed thinking about what happened last night. what _almost _happened. 'I was almost raped!!' he held back tears when he told himself it was 'AMLOST!' he relaxed and felt something move at the bottom of the bed. he looked up and saw a puppy. 'oh man! it's the puppy from the ally! he helped to save me!' Ryou thought happily pulling the dog up to sleep next to him. 'i wonder if Bakura brought it...er,her home with us last night. well obviously he did, but she's soo cute!! i guess Bakura's a good guy, plus he's hot...wait...did i just think that?? oh well, he is plus he kissed my head! yay for me..i got a hot guy to kiss me!!! oh i wonder how malik and marik are. huh, i'll fnd out later...hum, whats that smell? It smells like...' ryou froze and started to panic.'...wait, i'm not jumping to any conclusions. i'm in a diffrent country with..new smells? yea thats it new smells.It's not what i think it is.'

Ryou had known what _that _smell was because his father was..er is..big on drugs. But he trusted Bakura, he wouldn't do stuff like that. So he fell asleep, thinking of Bakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------(in the kitchen)

"Malik, where's ryou?" Marik poked malik in the back earning him a glare.

"I don't know, him and 'kura left and came back late, I hear the shower running so i guess there both in Bakura's room." he srugged and contunued making breakfast.

"I think we should take ryou to the Arcade or the fair or something, i mean he is new to this country, ne?" Marik suggested. Malik pointed the spatula at marik and shouted ''Great idea!!''(a/n i just have to say i just got detention for wrighting this in class!!!) He finished Making Breakfast jus as Bakura walked in.

"hey 'kura, where's ryou?" malik looked confused.

"uh..I...we..yesterday we went out...and Ryou kinda almost got raped." He said well standing behind Marik knowing Malik would kill him.

"YOU WHAT!! WHERE WERE YOU!! HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE!" he charged at Bakura,'shit' was the only thing Bakura could think of.

"it was your fault! if you two didn't FUCK SO LOUD we wouldn't of had to leave!" he ran into the living room, Malik right behind him.

"YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING HIM YOU ASSHOLE!..." he stopped and thought, then sighed."is he at least ok?" malik asked in a soft voice.

"Yea, i'm fine" Everyone turned their heads towards the stairs to see Ryou commng down. His chest was bandaged from all the cuts and stab wounds. He wore only is boxers.

"Ryou! I'm so sorry that happened!is there anything i can do?" Malik walked over to ryou and grabbed his hands. Marik was sitting on the coutch on the verge of tears. If Isis ever found out this happened..he would be neutered!!!

"no, it was my fault, Bakura told me not to move, but i did, plus he saved me...actually i just need someone to help me remove the bandages and help me into the shower." he acted so..nice.

'how can he act like nothing happened?' Bakura thought. Just then, all eyes focused on Bakura. he grinned and said," no problem, lets go ryou."

"well i guess were gonna have to- one, prolong your stay here in Japan and- two, wait a few days before we go to the arcade, oh well, as long as ryou's ok i guess." malik walks over to the freaked out Marik.

"I can't be neutered! I WON'T LET YOU!! YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME!!" and with that he jumped out the window laughing insainly and ran off down the street screaming.

"ugh, not again! oh well, the poliece will return him eventually." Malik goes and eats his breakfast.

Bakura suddenly gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Will ryou be leaving me to go back to America?wait..what do i care..i don't.' he walked ryou up the stairs knowing he was lieing to himself. He quickly remembered he had sometng to do, but he would wait until after ryou's shower.

'which i will make quite fun.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end ch.4...

DarkPassion16: chapter 5 is cute and there is a bigger plot that i'm getting at. so yea, enjoy!

Bakura: review!!! and watch this will ya?:Þ


	5. The Call

DarkPassion16: yea...there's no excuse for how long I've been away...well, first I had a huge writers block, and also I was waiting for my school year to be over so I have more time to update and not keep any of you's waiting. I'll just get on writhing the rest of this story...but oh...I have soo many ideas with this story... mkay, enjoy!

I do not own yu-gi-oh or anything really...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The call

Bakura ran up the stairs with a childish grin on his face. He trailed behind Ryou, who stopped before entering the bathroom and turned to Bakura

" um..I r-really would rather we had bathing suits on." he said in a shy voice.

"why?" Bakura said with that sexy smirk, knowing he was making Ryou really unconfterble. "Don't wanna see my god like body naked?" Ryou flushed and quickly shook his head.

"No! that's not-I mean I do- Wait! that's not fair!" Bakura loved ryou's flustered state.

"So you do want to see me naked hum?" Ryou didn't know what to say, finally something came out of his mouth.

"...what I ment was if I say 'yes', I'll seem perverted and kinda desperate. If I say 'no', you'll probably 1- think I'm prude and 2-you'll think I'm not interested, which I'm not saying if I am or not!" He paused then continues. "can I just have a bathing suit?"

Bakura had anticipated this from the start, and grabbed the two bathing suits from his draw. He waited until ryou was done dressing before he started removing ryou's bandages. He filled the large tub and put ryou in. Realizing he had yet to change, he quickly started to strip, right in front of ryou.

(Ryou's POV)

The water stings a little, no it hurts like hell! how am I supposed to wash my body when I can't even move! I can hardly believe what's happened to me these past couple of days. I've only been here, what 3 days? man things are going so fast. I miss everyone back home...no actually I don't. Do I miss being neglected by my father, going to a school where no one ever gave a fuck, do I really miss that?...but when I'm here, these people seem to care. I know I just met them, but I believe I trust them. I mean, I almost got raped and Bakura saved my life!

Actually, I do miss my one friend, Niko. He's the one who let me stay at his house a lot and he took care of me, he was always someone I wanted to be like, in a way. he got everyone to practically fall in love with him, girl or boy. his ability to be funny and witty on cue was to good. I think he would be happy if I told him I was here though, I kinda left him without saying goodbye, oh well, he has my number. Hey what's Bakura doing? Oh my god he's...

"Baku.." but I was too late. Stripped and in the bath tub he was. I shrink back because,... well he's naked!

"Sorry," he begins. " But I'm not bathing in a bathing suit. I flush and turn away from his body.

(Normal pov)

Ryou is in one end of the tub, Bakura at the other. Bakura stares at ryou as if daring him not to look, a trap which ryou falls right into.

"Can you just help me wash my wounds?" ryou asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Why such a rush, don't you wanna enjoy your bath?" Bakura had swam up to ryou and whispered this in his ear well pulling on ryou's bathing suit.

"uh...I- um.-" but he was saved by Marik and Malik walking in. Marik was holding something in between his hands that was making weird noises.

" Bakura," Malik started. "stop being a whore" he grabs what's in Marik's hand and brings it to ryou.

"I think this contraption is yours." Ryou looks to see his cell phone ringing in Malik's hand. He quickly rushed to answer it.

"_hello?" ryou asked._

"_Ryou! this is niko, I really need to talk to you!"_

A look of panic crosses his face, if niko was alarmed, something was wrong, seriously wrong. Ryou stood and sat on the edge on the tub, all eyes were on him and his look of despair.

" _what is it niko? please tell me nothing happened, oh man where are you?"_

" _I don't know where I am, Ryou I don't know how to tell you this but..."_

Ryou paled, the words weren't really making sense to him now. He didn't know what to do, listen or stop breathing.

"... _your father was killed, and there coming for me next!"_

"_what! no- oh my god what happened to you guys! what's going on, why are they coming to kill you niko, please don't die!"_

Everyone in the bathroom came to support ryou, he looked like he was about to pass out. They couldn't here the conversation, but they knew someone was dying, and it seemed they were close to ryou.

" _I don't have much time, I'm hiding in a warehouse, it started when I went to your house to find you, but your dad told me that you left for Japan. I went to use the bathroom, and when I came back, three men were in your house with guns and I watched them shoot your dad in the head. They saw me, but I ran into your room and hopped out the window, they are following me, and I know they'll catch me soon, but Ryou, I just had to make my last call to you, not the cops because, I have to tell you..."_

Tears were streaming down ryou's face uncontrollably.

"_...ryou, I love you...please don't come back to America, they'll kill you. I love you Ryou, never forget that."_

" _NIKO! I love you so much, please don't do this! Don't leave me! I love you, I love you- don't"_

" _That's all I wanted to hear Ryou, it's too late now, I'd take your place to be killed any day. Don't hold back when it comes to other lovers Ryou, I want you to be happy in life, I'll always love you Ryou..."_

There was muffled voices and screaming in the background now.

"_NO!"_ was all Ryou could scream

There was the sound of a gun shot and a ear piercing scream.

"_NOOO!!!! NIKO!!!"_

"_Ryou...love...you"_

and then the line went dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DarkPassion16: wow, I'm...so shocked I wrote that. now I wanna cry, what did I do to ryou! Don't worry, I promise it will get better, and cuter, with lots of fluff and maybe a lemon...

Yami: aw...your mean. But still, I hope the readers like, and if anyone does read this, I would like to know your opinions on our new story were writing called 'fake' ok here's the summary...

Bakura gets into a fight with his boyfriend in the middle of school. Ryou was just a innocent bypasser going to class who gets dragged into Bakura's sick game for revenge, which potentially ends with Ryou's life.

It will be a short, but good story. So yea, review and tell me if ya like?


End file.
